This invention relates to a bridge rectifier for rectifying the output voltage of an alternating current generator and more particularly to a bridge rectifier that has an output terminal stud that is connected to one of the heat sinks of the bridge rectifier by a self-tapping thread.
Bridge rectifiers for rectifying the output voltage of an alternating current generator are well known to those skilled in the art, one example being the bridge rectifier shown in the United States patent to Steele et al., 4,606,000. FIG. 7 of that patent illustrates an output terminal stud 144 that is electrically connected to the positive heat sink of the bridge rectifier. The stud extends through an end frame of the generator and through holes in the heat sinks of the bridge rectifier. The electrical connection between the heat sink and stud relies on clamping pressure provided by tightening a nut 156 that is threaded onto a threaded portion 144A of the stud. Further, this terminal stud connection requires an insulator 146 to electrically insulate the terminal stud from the alternator end frame and from the negative heat sink. With time, temperature and vibration the stacking of parts can loosen causing the integrity of the electrical connection to deteriorate. This leads to increased resistance, and then excessive heat due to high current levels, and eventually failure of the generator. Further, several parts are required to provide the output connection and therefore the piece or part cost and assembly cost is high.